


Jerk

by Woon



Series: Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Leonard doesn't care about date night.
Relationships: Leonard Snart/Reader
Series: Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619749
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for the Valentine Bingo thingy

“It’s date night, Len,” you shot him an annoyed look.

“And? What? You got a hot date lined up?” He had already cleared off the table to roll out a blueprint to study.

“Hard to line anything up when you keep crashing in with plans for another stupid heist.” He continued examing the blueprint, “Are you even listening to me?”

“To be honest, I started tuning you out the minute you began whining, kitten.”

“I fucking hate you.” You started to storm off stopping short when you heard Leonard call your name, “What?” you growled at him. Snart drew a heart with his fingers which pissed you off, even more, you flipped him off as you left the room. Jerk.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it let me know, maybe slap the kudos...


End file.
